


Red Roses and Cherry Blossom Trees

by DarkStarlight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarlight/pseuds/DarkStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idealistic and fiery, a relationship neither anticipated began to blossom and always seemed to test both their patience and the thin thread of a relationship that began in violent rivalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Roses and Cherry Blossom Trees

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters used; those belong to Kishimoto-sensei. I am only burrowing the characters for creative purposes.**
> 
> A/N: This pairing was a request from a friend and is my first attempt at writing a Yuri. Constructive criticisms and comments are welcome. This work was written over two years ago and is complete.

Pale skin, short, shocking, pink hair, fists clenched, an angry expression and burning greens eyes, that was one would describe should their gazes be pulled to look at the woman stomping her way through the park. Her blood burned with anger, her temple pulsed in her agitation, and her eyes narrowly took in the minimal amount of her surroundings as she sought the long sought after solace that the park usually presented to her. Often she would come to the park with her brother like best friend to seek a peaceful and untroubled escape, but since she found she could only find a ghost of the peace she once had in her childhood as she was left to come to the park alone. 

The reason for her anger was due to the poorly chosen words and often-careless actions of her lover. A lover that had become so through violent means and had startled them both when they discovered why they had such a pleasant burning within them when they encountered one another and continued to act as though they were battling for the affections of the same man. It was childish now, but back then, it had started out as truth. Now, neither of the women held any amount of attention for the once sought after raven, as he was not interested in having a female lover at all. That was the reason she no longer spent her time in the park with her best friend. She had admitted years ago that she had at a time loved both of them in the way that a woman loves a man, but since they had finally resolved their differences, as much as could be expected, they both left to have some time to themselves to build a strong foundation.

That was nearly two years ago, and since then both women were left to annoy and seek one another’s' company to make up for the void of no longer having their now closest friends present to keep them company. One thing had led to another and before long both women found themselves thrown in the throes of passion filled with burning lusts, painful cuts and bruises, and since a competitive but still fulfilling relationship had started. The callous actions of the other had caused burning anger in the pink haired young woman. 

"How could she say such things about either of them when she hasn't even known them that long? Not to mention, her shameless flirting with that damn pretty boy was more than enough for anyone to want to pound her smug face in," she growled as she slowed her rage fueled pace as she finally came to the top of the steep hill to overlook the park below. There she saw archways constructed of cherry blossom trees and along the constructed archways placed above the benches aligning the mile long walkway were deeply red roses. 

She huffed at the irony of how beautiful she found the scenery to be, red and pinks and soft and deep shades of green showing with a golden touch of the dusk casting the soft glow upon the park itself. To the right of the walkway was a shallow and crystal blue river that created a musical sound to the atmosphere. As she set off down the stairs leading to the walkway, the sounds and smells of her surroundings began to calm the frustration she felt from before. She unclenched her fists and brought her manicured, soft pink nails to run her hands soothingly through her hair with a sigh as she tried to dislodge the fury and tension from before.

She then absently placed both of her hands in the pockets of her hip hugging jeans. She shrugged her shoulders at the feel of the gentle breeze of the approaching night air. The air felt as though it were tauntingly placing light kisses upon her covered pale skin beneath the light jean jacket and red blouse she usually wore. She looked up at the cloudless sky as she finally stepped down onto the empty walkway. She made her way to the center and sat down at a bench that presented a nearly perfect view of the river and blending of colors from the roses and cherry blossom trees. 

Even though she could never recapture the peace of companionship, of family she often felt in the company of a bright blue-eyed blond; the sounds of the river and feel of the light breeze combined with the soft scent of the cherry blossoms and alluring scent of the roses seemed to cast her in an invisible cocoon of a tantalizing sense of peace and helped to clear her mind. She was there for what felt like moments snatched from peaceful and happy times in her childhood that only resulted in possibly an hour. Her peace was shattered by the sounds of a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Sakura, hey Sakura . . . " Sakura turned her head to set her eyes on the pale, red haired, bespectacled, young woman. She, as usually wore a skimpy white blouse that showed a barely decent level of cleavage with a low cut, very short pair of black, skintight shorts. Her glasses were black and medium framed with round lenses and brought the deep, chocolate brown of her eyes into focus. She stopped just short of the bench with her hands propped on her hips and glared at the pink haired woman looking at her with an irritated expression and barely contained anger burning in her jade green eyes. 

"Just what in the hell were you pissed off about?"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in agitation to the other woman's obliviousness. "You should watch what you say to those I consider my family as well as my friends."

"Are you fucking serious, you're pissed off about my calling Naruto-baka an oblivious-"

"Shut up! Damn, who the hell are you to insult his character when you don't know anything about him?"

The red head narrowed her eyes, "Who the hell are you to defend him, his mother? Or do you still have feelings for the blonde idiot?"

Sakura glared heatedly at her and got to her feet with her fists clenched at her side, "He is my best friend and you hardly know enough about him to be throwing insults. Besides, you are more of an idiot than he ever is at times! What the hell were you doing flirting with Neji to begin with?!"

"What difference does it make who I flirt with, the two of us have been together long enough for you to trust me!"

Sakura ran a hand through her hair, "Trust you? How the hell can I trust someone that saunters around dressed like a street whore? Why don't you try to wear something decent for a change?"

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with what I wear, maybe you should rethink your wardrobe and stop dressing like the teenager you no longer are!"

"That is utter bullshit, out of the two of us you are the one who is stuck dressing like a fucking teenager at twenty-three years old!"

Sakura scoffed and turned away to leave, she didn't feel up to arguing tonight and knew if she did stay she was going to be exchanging punches with her equally temperamental, soon to be ex-lover if this continued. She wrenched her arm away when the red head tried to stop her by grabbing her forearm. 

"Sakura! You are being completely ridiculous about this!"

Sakura didn't care that she was being followed and shouted after and she only turned to finally tell the red head off and ensure she left her alone when she reached the end of the walkway. Sakura let out a startled gasp when she found herself roughly shoved against a nearby tree. Before she could attack her assailant or yell in anguish, her breath was quickly cut off by a bruising kiss. She twisted her fingers in the lose fabric of the other woman’s blouse and made to shove her away only to have both of her wrists seized in a vice like grip. 

She let out a huff of irritation when the kiss was finally broken and glared darkly at the red haired woman. Angry and hungry brown eyes gazed into her own green ones and before Sakura could speak her displeasure of the rough treatment her words were cut off by the other woman.

"You are such a bitch Sakura, you yell at me but then you don't want to hear anything I have to say."

Sakura scoffed, "Well, Karin, maybe it would help if you said anything meaningful."

Karin smirked and leaned forward to whisper in Sakura's ear, "Talking never did get us remotely anywhere anyway." Before she pulled back, she nipped lightly at Sakura's ear delighted by the slight shudder that passed through the pink haired woman. She pulled back only to say breathlessly while she hovered her lips over Sakura's, "The two of us always seem to do a lot better with actions." 

Always stubborn and refusing to give up, Sakura once again tried to pull away twisting her wrists in an attempt to force Karin to release her. Karin responded by pulling Sakura's arms above her head and holding them against the trunk of the tree and using her own body to press Sakura's against the tree and still her movements. 

Sakura turned her head away when Karin made to kiss her again, but Karin lowered her head enough to bite down, none-too-gently, on Sakura's exposed neck, making sure to leave a violent red mark that was sure to turn a deep purple. Irritated by Sakura's lack of response she dug her nails into the flesh of Sakura's wrists. When all she got in response was a hiss, she adjusted her hold on Sakura's wrists so that she could hold both securely in one hand and free one of her own. She lightly ran her red, manicured, long nails along Sakura's left arm and down along the column of her neck before she ghosted her hands along the full breast still covered with the jacket and shirt. 

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to stifle the coiling heat in her stomach at the feather light feel of Karin's hands on her, even with the fabric blocking the direct feel of nails and fingers on her gradually heating skin she still couldn't help the arousal she began to feel. She twisted in another attempt to get away from her lovers' teasing touches. Her attempt was met with open mouth kisses, nips, and a hot tongue marking her exposed neck and collarbone while that damning hand made its way down her side to rest at her hip and grasp it in a nearly bruising grip. 

Sakura inhaled sharply from the promise alone as fingers made their way under her shirt to massage circles into the flushed skin of her flat stomach before teasing the bellybutton ring and making their way up to cup one of her breast over her bra and pinch at the dusky, pink nubs through the bra. It was slowly going to drive her mad, the hotter her skin got, the more heat that pooled in her groin, the tighter the coil wound in her stomach, and the more the friction from the clothes remaining on her skin created was clouding her mind with pure lust. 

She finally turned her head back to Karin and with one rough, determined pull she freed her arms. Karin stepped back only to find that she couldn't get very far when Sakura's hands gripped first her right arm tightly and then when fingers tangled themselves in her shoulder length hair and pulled her into a demanding and hungry kiss. Karin found that she had a little trouble breathing from being startled but quickly recovered and kissed back with the same fever. As she lost herself in the heated kiss she felt disoriented when she found herself backed against the tree and Sakura breaking the kiss to attack her throat. Karin wasn't one to be a fool and fight her stubborn girlfriend and so she quickly submitted to the assault and turned her head to give the pink haired woman better access. 

Sakura planned to make certain that Karin was driven to the point of incoherent thought she had previously been working Sakura to beforehand. She trailed her fingers lightly over the skin Karin's gaudy outfit displayed pleased at the goosebumps her touch left in their wake. She continued to lavish at the flushed skin near Karin's neck and teasing ran her tongue along the skin her low cut blouse barely managed to conceal. The exposed skin of Karin's stomach showed the tantalizing tattoo of a dark red rose and dark green, thorned stem that seemed to capture Karin's attention as well as the blossoms to which Sakura was named after. 

She lightly ran her fingers over the tattoo, tracing it idly as she placed open-mouthed kisses and scraped her teeth along the column of Karin's neck before moving to nip sharply at her ears. As she eased her fingers under the material of black shorts and the chosen lace undergarment to press her fingers into the heated and smooth skin along Karin's pelvis causing Karin to inhale sharply and bit her lip to keep in the low moan Sakura's ministrations usually pulled from her. Sakura smirked and captured those kiss-swollen lips forcing her tongue between those naturally red lips to lavishly explore her lover’s mouth. 

Karin responded beautifully to the kiss, much to Sakura's pleasure and began to move her own tongue with Sakura's in a lust induced, exotic dance. They took turns running their tongues along one another's teeth, curling their tongues around the others, and when one would pull away, they were pulled back by the other sucking their tongue in between their teeth to scrape teeth teasingly along the wet organs. Karin moaned into the kiss when Sakura's fingers tauntingly ran along the outside of her, enough to tease but not to pleasure in the way Karin so desperately wished for her to do at that moment. 

Sakura finally pulled back and broke the kiss only to press her body against Karin's, Karin's breath hitching at the feel of erect nipples and swollen breasts pressing against her own. Sakura nipped at her left ear and flicked her tongue at each of the four earrings before she let her heated breath ghost along the shell of Karin's ear. Karin shuddered at the shiver that ran down her spine and pooled seemingly scorching heat in her groin as well as coiling the knot of her arousal to a painful point in her stomach from the action. Both of them were panting and the sounds of Sakura's hitched breath followed by her huskier, breathless, lust coated voice in her ear elicited a low groan of need from Karin's throat.

"Take off your skimpy shirt," Sakura demanded before she stepped away to give Karin room to do as she was told. Karin immediately missed the warmth of Sakura pressed against her and absently wandered about the two of them being seen, they were in the park. But when her eyes locked with heated jade green ones all thoughts about being seen was quickly forgotten. She undid the few clasps in her blouse and quickly discarded it; she never wore a bra, leaving her pale breasts and erect, dark pink nipples to be revealed. She shivered at the hungry look Sakura gave her exposed skin and felt a moan rise in her throat from the lust hazed, intense look in those green eyes. 

Sakura quickly removed her jacket and her blouse but left her bra on wanting to make Karin work for anything else she would reveal. She quickly took possession of Karin's lips even as she busied her hands with working on removing the last of her lovers' clothes. Karin quickly submitted to Sakura's wishes and helped her remove her clothes. She felt a deep blush in her cheeks that quickly reached the rest of her already flushed skin at realizing that she was completely exposed for any passerby to see while Sakura was still mostly clothed. Once Sakura broke the kiss to attack her sensitive neck once more, she felt some of the haziness of her arousal recede somewhat. She felt irritation ebb in her but it was quickly forgotten when she felt one of Sakura's fingers enter her and curl inside her pulling a needy moan and her hips to jerk from the amount of heat that curled through her entire body at the sudden action.

Sakura smirked and as she massaged Karin's inner walls and sought Karin's sweat spot with her probing finger she felt scorching heat course through her from the slick heat of her lover, the tightness as her inner walls contracted around her finger easily accommodating her intruding finger. When she inserted a second finger, she bit down on the skin of Karin's throat and started to suck at the skin there to distract her. When Karin let out a throaty moan and her body jerked Sakura couldn't help but to smile into her throat. She pulled away after running her tongue lavishly along the bit marks she'd left on Karin's pale skin to kiss her once more. 

Karin was panting, even as Sakura kissed her she couldn't seem to catch her breath. It always amazed her at how quickly Sakura was able to bring her to a scorching level of burning heated arousal; she was the only one able to do so. In turn, it seemed that Karin was the only one that could drive Sakura insane with lust enough for the pink haired woman to take control. Sakura massaged the same spot that had garnished such a strong reaction from Karin before pumping her fingers in and out quickly to heighten the feel and Karin was quickly reduced to nothing more than pants, moans, and thrusts who relied on Sakura to keep her upright. Sakura cycled through kissing Karin, leaving more marks upon her skin, and when she knew Karin was close she lowered her head and cupped one breast in her hand to so that she could lavish Karin's nub with kisses, nips, and massage the silken skin of her breast with her tongue. She repeated the same process with the other before she moved back to kissing Karin once more. 

The deep kiss combined with the exquisite feel of Sakura's fingers driving her closer and closer to climax and the tingling in her breast from Sakura's mouth, tongue, and teeth drove her over the edge and she let out a muffled near scream into the kiss as her orgasm coursed through her. Her vision was dotted with white and her entire body locked up, tensed, and her inner walls convulsed around Sakura's fingers. When she recovered with quick breaths and a racing pulse, she lazily watched Sakura pull her fingers free and take both fingers into her mouth to hungrily clean her fingers of her hot, wet, essence.

Karin felt another curling heat course through her from the exotic way Sakura's tongue licked her fingers clean and how her lips would close around her appendages to suck at the creamy substance on her coated fingers. When Sakura kissed her once more, she felt even more heat course through her from the taste of herself on Sakura's tongue and protested with a whimper as Sakura pulled away. 

Sakura looked into Karin's brown eyes with a smirk on her face and Karin reached forward, curling her fingers in Sakura's hair and kissing her hungrily as she used her other hand to try to remove her bra. Sakura quickly seized her hand and pulled it away breaking the kiss at the same time, "Oh no you don't, I'm still mad at you."

Karin glared at Sakura and would have argued that she had a funny way of showing it when a thought struck her. She licked her lips and not caring that she was completely nude took hold of Sakura's forearms and managed to move both of them so that now Sakura was the one against the tree. Karin got down on her knees before Sakura and looked up at her, locking brown with green eyes as she hooked her fingers in the belt loops of Sakura's jeans. 

She teasingly ran her thumbs over Sakura's exposed hipbones before she smoothed her hands first down Sakura's clothed thighs and then up again to make short work of the button and zipper of her jeans. When Sakura made to stop her Karin slapped her hands away and hooked her fingers in the jeans and the silk, red, undergarment Sakura was wearing. Once Sakura's jeans and underwear were at her ankles Karin seized her hips in a fierce grip to ensure Sakura wouldn't try to move. 

Sakura watched Karin's eyes devour her exposed skin, watched her lick her lips like a starving person would should they presented with a meal and she drank in the sight of her. 

Karin loved the sight of the pale skin, it was always kept smooth and shaven, and she could see the glistening cream of her essence as she focused on her desired agenda, to taste the bittersweet essence that was able to define the pink haired woman she craved more than anyone else she'd ever been with in her life. She leaned forward to run her tongue along the outside of Sakura's inviting entrance, testing her readiness with her tongue before letting the taste sit on her tongue for a moment. 

Now it was her turn to smirk at Sakura's reaction, the sharp inhale of breath, the slightest jerk of her hips and the tension that clenched the taunt, well toned, but still feminine muscles in her body. Karin moved one arm to rest across her stomach, to keep her pressed back against the tree while she trailed the tips of her fingers over the flesh of Sakura's legs. She reveled in how the muscles quivered beneath her touch, seeming to call out to her, wanting to encourage her to continue. Karin smiled when Sakura shivered above her as she let her breath fan her as she moved her hand up and down Sakura's thigh before running her fingertips teasingly along her inner thigh. 

Sakura let out a muffled groan when Karin pushed one finger roughly inside her while her arm was wrapped around her left leg. When Karin pulled her finger away and moved her legs so that her knees were placed in between Sakura's ankles, Sakura parted her legs a little to give her room. Karin wasn't satisfied with that, she dug her nails into the back of Sakura's left thigh and urged Sakura to move the leg to rest upon her shoulders. 

Sakura obliged and with little coaxing Karin soon had both of Sakura's legs bent over her shoulders to give her easier access. Karin moved the arm once holding Sakura's hips in place to her curl around her waist and support her even as she used her position to press Sakura's shoulders into the trunk of the tree so that she could relieve herself of some of Sakura's weight. Both of them were sure to have plenty of scrapes, bruises, and scratches from nails and the tree, bite marks, and hickeys all over their skin when they finished, but neither really cared, they'd both done worse to the other plenty of times before.

Karin managed to circle her other arm not supporting Sakura's weight behind her leg so that she could continue to finger her lover even while she tasted her. She lowered her head at the best angle and flattened her tongue against Sakura's clitoris pulling a soft moan from the pink haired woman above her. Karin smirked before she lowered her head even more to slowly, tortuously push her tongue inside the slick, heat and once she had lazily massaged Sakura's inner walls pulling quickened pants, moans, and thrusts of slender hips she curled her tongue and pulled back causing the green eyed woman to shudder and moan louder at the feeling it caused her. 

Karin licked her lips, savored the taste, and feel of her lover’s creamy essence before she pressed two of her fingers inside slowly, careful and mindful of the sharp edge of her nails. She massaged the inner walls and pulled her fingers back before pushing them deeper inside. Once Sakura's inner walls loosened enough for her fingers to move more freely she curled them and pressed at every lush crevice her fingers could reach, searching for the one spot that always emitted the sharp, louder moans she craved. 

Sakura clenched and pulsed around her even as her back arched and she let out a deep, low, needy moan when Karin finally found what she was searching for. Karin lowered her head once more as she worked that same spot and flicked her tongue over and over in the patterns of Sakura's favorite letters on her clitoris. In a matter of minutes, Sakura's hand reached out to grip Karin's hair instinctively. Karin picked up her pace and only the clenching of Sakura's muscles followed by her loud, deep, drawn out moan of Karin's name warned her of the pink haired woman’s orgasm. Karin removed her fingers and moved her head so that she could taste all that Sakura offered upon her tongue. 

Even as Sakura began to calm down and took in panting breaths to try to calm herself from her orgasm Karin continued to drink in the taste of her. Once Karin was satisfied, she helped Sakura stand on her feet and pressed their bodies together against the tree as both of them recovered. After minutes of bliss, they managed to regain their breathing and calm their hearts then Karin was the first to move and put her clothes back on leaving Sakura to watch her with half lidded eyes that were luckily free of the anger from before.

Karin smiled as she re-clasped her shirt and kissed her slowly and deeply; trying to convey the all-consuming love she had for the equally ill-tempered, tough as nails, independent woman that had once wanted nothing more than to beat the hell out of her. When she pulled back and was greeted with a smile, she offered a rare, genuine smile of her own, "I do love you, you know."

Sakura licked her lips with a curt nod, "I know, I love you too, you red haired bitch."

Karin laughed and picked Sakura's clothes up from the ground and shook them out, "Here, get dressed so we can go again when we get home."

Sakura grinned and quickly put her clothes back on. She wondered when she managed to remove her shoes, but didn't care much about it as she put the worn out tennis shoes back on. Once both of them were fully dressed Karin interlaced their fingers and led her back to the walkway. Sakura gazed past her to the river then up to the night sky, the moon was bright in the sky and the streetlights cast a celestial glow upon the walkway. As her gaze moved back to the trees and roses she found that it truly was a breathtaking view, just as much as the afterglow she saw in Karin as she finally looked back to her. Her brown eyes seemed to be an amber color under the light of the moon and the streetlights and the roses and cherry blossom trees made for a lovely backdrop, she wished she had a camera to capture the sight.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Naruto all stood at the top of the hill looking down at the two women. Naruto had a blush dusting his cheeks while Kakashi continued with his aloof look and Jiraiya looked ready to drool. Naruto had at first made to yell out when he'd first seen them just before Karin had shoved Sakura into the tree, but both Jiraiya and Kakashi had stopped him with threats to pummel him. 

Jiraiya was starting to think of a new series of his novels, one that involved two women together even as drool started to run down his chin that was quickly wiped away by the sleeve of his red jacket. Luckily, he'd chosen to wear a pair of baggy, khaki pants that covered his very aroused state at what he'd just seen. The sounds of the women’s lovemaking had carried all the way up to the top of the hill and even though he knew he shouldn't have stayed and watched, he couldn't bring himself to pull away from the sight. 

Kakashi looked over at him and Jiraiya could make out the grin even beneath the navy blue turtle neck that came up high enough to cover half of his face and the headband he wore to cover his left eye. He would have sent his godson away from the sight, considering that Sakura was like a sister to him, but the obstinate youth had wanted to call out to them and notify them of their presence. So of course, he managed to threaten to send Naruto straight back to Italy where he and Sasuke had just arrived back in Japan from if he did. As he had paid for Naruto's ticket given that he and Sasuke were fighting at the time, Naruto shut up and said he would just wait until they finished. 

Jiraiya looked back at Kakashi and made to reach for Naruto as he made his way down the stairs. Jiraiya sighed heavily, slapped his forehead in exasperation as his loud and often dense godson ran down the stairs, and called out to the two women still standing their gazing at the river.

"Sakura-chan! Oi, Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi and Jiraiya turned and made their way back down the other side of the hill just before Sakura turned to regard Naruto. As Jiraiya and Kakashi discretely made their way out of sight, they heard an anguished yell from Sakura and then a flurry of painful yelps from Naruto. Jiraiya sighed as he said to Kakashi, "That boy never learns does he?"

"You were his last teacher Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya sighed and hung his head, "I know. I wonder how Uchiha can deal with him."

Kakashi shrugged, "Guess you can only love someone like Naruto."

Jiraiya grinned, "Seems that way . . . So, want to help me with a new novel?"

The lecherous grin he got in response from Kakashi told Jiraiya his answer and the two of them set off with the memories of the display from earlier still very vivid in their minds. They would have felt pity for the beating Naruto was sure to receive, but they decided on thinking of the pleasant thoughts of reliving the experience through the ever famous and graphic novels that Jiraiya created and that Kakashi was an avid fan.

**The End**


End file.
